Mobile networks support protocols that may allow user equipment (UE) to remain connected to a network even while moving. Distributed mobility management (DMM) may allow a UE to access one or more anchor nodes as it moves. The UE experiences handover from node to node. One or more servers and/or sources of content may provide a list of uniform resource locators (URLs) of servers comprising encoded segments. Using hypertext transfer protocol (HTTP), the UE may retrieve the content. Multiple versions of an encoded content may be made available at different rates. The versions may be stored as files with different file names on those servers.
The UE may arbitrarily pick one URL corresponding to a content server to use (e.g., the first listed URL). The arbitrary selection of a server and/or source may lead to an inefficient (e.g., non-optimal) data path. The non-optimal path selection may provide unpredictable performance and/or a bad user experience. The UE may subsequently have to repeat the process to obtain suitable performance (e.g., using a round-robin scenario to find a better path), which is inefficient.